A hanging station of the type described above is disclosed, for example, in European Patent No. 0,566,553. This hanging station, which can be regulated in height according to the height of the operator, comprises an endless chain having a number of carriers on which the clothes hangers are hung up automatically. These carriers are made in the form of a pin which is mounted in the conveyor chain and which has head or flange on the free end thereof. The hangers are usually fed automatically into the hanging station where they are hung up one by one on separate carriers, whereupon the garments are hung upon the empty hangers at a certain level. After hanging the garments on the hangers the conveyor, which has been stopped at the hanging station, is again started and moves the hanger with the garment, usually upwards to a main conveyor. To ensure that the hanger is transferred to the new conveyor, some transferring mechanism, for example in the form of a wedge, has been arranged which forces the hanger hook over the free end of the pin where the head of the flange is located, and from there the hanger falls down onto a new transport track.
The carriers according to the prior art as described above are rigidly anchored on the conveyor chain and the hanger hooks must, as mentioned above, be forced over the flange or the head to be removed. This means that both the hangers, and more particularly the supporting carrier, are subjected to very heavy wear. This is particularly the case with the flange or the head on the pin-shaped carrier. This may lead to the flange or head decreasing so much that they no longer safely prevent the hanger hook from unintentionally sliding over this hindrance and falling down. It is therefore necessary to repair or exchange these carriers from time to time.